The New Kid
by TheNextNewVampire
Summary: New kid Cody Matthews moves to a new town but gets bitten by Rory and now is a vampire. There is the one boy who seems to know magic and it is dark magic and he has plans for mankind.
1. Bitten

The new kid

As you may want to know me my name is Cody Matthews. My family just moved to a new town. It is kind of quiet here but its nice than a loft in New York. New York was nice too but I guess this could be a better life for us. My parents told me stories about this town when I was little. They used to scare me but they also made me laugh a little. Now I hear stories about vampires living here. That made me laugh really hard.

It was around nine in the evening and decided to take a walk in the park. This town does have a lot of history for its founders. One was good but the other was evil. That may have to do with the whole vampire thing. I was walking down the stone path kicking an acorn into the fresh cut grass.

Not the best night to be outside but it was worth it. After a while it got to quiet until I saw some dark figure in the tree up ahead. I thought it was just an owl so I just kept walking. But the weird thing is the figure kept following me. It kept following me until it was gone. It was gone. It went away.

"Hello," said a voice behind me.

I jumped from the voice. I turned around to see a small blonde haired boy behind me.

"Hello," I said. "Do you always do that to people?"

"No, not really, by the way my name is Rory."

"Thanks, my name is Cody."

"Yeah, you're the new kid everyone heard about at school."

"Everyone knows now?"

"Of course everyone knows. How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"That's cool, I am too."

"Great," I said a little concerned.

"I hear you live in that small white house down the street," said Rory.

"Were you the one spying on me in the park?"

"Yeah watching people is like television to me."

"Well, I'm not a TV show so I guess were now friends."

"Friends," said Rory shaking my hand.

"Hey, Cody there is one thing I want to ask you," said Rory.

"What."

"I'm thirsty."

"So there is a drinking fountain over there."

"Well, I'm kind of thirsty for something else."

"Like what?"

"Will you let me drink?"

"Sure."

I wasn't sure of what Rory was talking about until I saw it. I saw his human canine get longer until they were about two inch long fangs.

"V-v-v-vampire!" I shouted.

I ran away screaming with him flying after me. Now I finally believe those stories my mom told to me. Those movies used to be scary but now it's even scarier in real life. I kept running making sure he didn't get me but he was too fast. I had to pick up speed. I picked up rocks from the duck pond and started throwing them at him. But that didn't stop him he was still chasing after me.

My legs were tiring me out and I had to stop. I decided to stop and take a breather which is the stupidest thing I have done.

"Come on, Cody I really need blood," said Rory.

"Why do you want mine?"

"You can be immortal, Cody."

"That is not a good reason."

"But I need the blood to live; being a vampire is not that bad."

"It's not?"

"No here's what it is, you can still go out in sunlight, you have to drink blood from humans or animals to survive, and you can eat normal food, you also never have to sleep. We can fly and run fast, we have perfect night vision but we can't turn into bats."

"Still I'm not sure about it."

"Please, I really need the blood."

"Okay here is what I'm going to do. I will invite you over to my house and then we can discuss this in my bedroom as long as Jacob isn't in there."

"Who's Jacob?"

"My stupid little brother."

"Okay then lets go."

We went out of the park and down the sidewalk. Most of the shops were closed right now but it was getting almost to that time. All the cars were parallel parked on the side of the road. My house was just around the corner where I could see the U haul van. Rory ran into the lead of me. We both went into my house where I saw my mom in the living room.

"Hi, Cody, who is this?" said my mom.

"This is Rory," I said.

"Well, nice to meet you, Rory."

"Thanks, Mrs. Matthews, Cody invited me up to his room."

"Okay, Cody also make sure he is not a vampire," said my mom joking.

"Okay," I said.

We got up to my room and I opened the door. I saw my little brother Jacob on my bed reading my spiderman comics. Even the one hung up on my wall.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I said angrily.

"Reading your nerd books," said Jacob.

"What did you do? That comic book cost me three hundred dollars."

"Well I guess it's worth nothing," said Jacob throwing it on the ground and walking out of my room.

"I really hate him," I mumbled.

"Don't worry about him my life is in jeopardy right now!" said Rory.

"Okay," I said.

"I need blood right now," said Rory.

"I don't know how I'm going to think this through."

"I just need blood."

"Yeah but you want to drink from me."

"You will not be hurt its like a one pinch to the neck and then you fall into a trance sleep for about four hours while the changes are happening."

"I'm not sure if I want to do this."

"But if I don't drink I'll die."

"I know I want you to stay alive, I'm not sure what my parents would say if they saw a dead body in my room."

"Will you let me drink?"

I thought about it and had an answer.

"Okay, I'll be a vampire."

Rory pulled out his fangs, he grabbed hold of me while I felt the two fangs stab into my neck. It was a burning pain. I fell to the ground knocked out.


	2. Ethan and Benny

Chapter 2

I finally woke up and I found out I was on the floor of my bedroom. I'm not sure if the thing with Rory was real or not. I got up off the ground and my neck itched. I felt around to find two puncture scabs in my neck. It was already morning at around seven. I decided to get into the bathroom. How could I be a vampire if I can see my reflection? That must have been a stereotype.

I looked further into the mirror and noticed something. My eyes are blue but now my eyes were yellow. I didn't think of it while I got out my toothbrush and toothpaste. I went to put the toothbrush in my mouth until I saw my teeth. The canines were growing into long fangs. I screamed and put my hands on my fangs but they were gone.

This was getting really weird. I just found out it was getting late. I put on my coat and went down to the sidewalk. I wouldn't make it on time. I kept walking as I could. No way was I going to get there. First day of school and I would already be late. I kept walking fast until I saw Rory.

"Rory, what are you doing here, were going to be late," I said.

"I just had to eat my breakfast, besides were fine," said Rory.

"No we aren't."

"Yes we are vampires can run fast."

"How fast?"

"I was told about over a hundred."

"Okay, if it can get us to school on time."

I started in a running position and took off. Things started to seem blurry but my feet were picking up speed. I though the soles of my shoes were going to light on fire. I sped past a curb and saw the brick school. The bad thing was on the way there Rory told me I had to drink blood to survive so I found this girl and bit my fangs into her.

I got into school where I received my information and locker number. I looked around the hallway with groups of kids blocking it. I found my locker and dialed my combination. I opened it up and I put my coat and backpack into it. By the lockers next door to me where these two boys, one was taller than the other and both had brown hair.

"Let's see the new Pokémon card," said the tall kid.

"I didn't bring it, it's in mint condition and I don't want it ruined," said the other kid.

"What makes you think I'm going to ruin it?"

"Your pudding fingers," said the small kid.

"Hello," I said interrupting.

"Hello," said the tall kid "Do we know you?"

"No, I'm Cody, I'm new here."

"Yeah I know about you, Rory told us about you last night," said the small one. "My name is Ethan."

"My name is Benny," said the tall one.

"So you guys are friends with Rory?"

"Yeah, why," said Benny.

"I just met him last night in the park."

"That must have been exciting," said Ethan.

"But then this weird thing happened. He bit me on my neck last night and that's what I remember. I got up and I had fangs and could run fast."

"What?" said Ethan.

"That's all I remember," I said.

"Cody, we know Rory is a vampire so is Ethan's babysitter Sarah," said Benny.

I started to laugh hard at that sentence.

"You need a BABYSITTER!" I shouted laughing until my ribs stabbed my lungs.

"Please don't tell anyone else," said Ethan.

"Okay, I won't tell anyone about your 'babysitter,'" I said laughing.

"By the way, Rory bit you?" said Ethan.

"Yes he did."

"Did you drink from another human?"

"Yes, Rory said I had to or else I would die."

"Just so you know Rory is the dumb one. He always forgets things. You are now an immortal soulless creature," said Benny.

"Well I'm immortal, what's the big deal?"

"It means you will never have a family or kids and you will be around forever. You will look fourteen years old forever."

I grabbed my books and used my vampire speed to get to class. No one else saw me because it was real fast. I got out to where the teacher was sitting. I sat from the second front of the classroom. Rory sat in the back while Benny and Ethan were in the front.

The teacher kept going on and on about useless stuff about protons and neutrons and electrons, they should make a class for vampires only. That would be so cool. I did take a couple of notes. I also had to talk to Rory after class. This vampire thing may be pretty sweet but also it can be bad. I now can't be cured from being a vampire since I bit another human. Rory never told me this. But the good thing is my brother is a mortal and he will die someday so I won't be around him forever.

I got out of class to find the math room which was so boring I could of put a stake in my own heart. I did have to take home a math worksheet. The math teacher said all new students have to do them. That seemed really dumb, getting homework on the first day of school which sounds like a crime to me.

Even the lunch was horrible. I got cement dumped on my tray or at least I think its cement. I sat down with Rory who was sitting alone.

"Rory, I have to talk to you," I said.

"Not now, Cody, I'm going to pour this cement or whatever it is down Benny's back."

"Why?"

"I just really want to. He put a worm in my sandwich last week."

"Okay, I would love to see this train wreck."

Rory used his fingers as a spoon catapult and shot the unknown substance and it hit not Benny but this girl on the head.

"Dork!" she shouted at Rory.

"Thank you," he said.

I just decided to put my head down into my food.


	3. Scaring Jacob

Chapter 3

I was still looking at the girl who got hit with Rory's food catapult and she was mad. I went over to the table to find Ethan and Benny and this other blonde girl.

"Hello," I said.

"What do you want, nerd?" said the blonde girl.

"It's okay he's friends with us," said Ethan.

"I stand corrected he is a nerd."

"How do you know if I'm a nerd?"

"You hang out with Rory."

"That doesn't really explain why."

"You have only been here for one day. It takes a while to get used to the process here."

"My name is Cody," I said changing the subject.

"This is Erica," said Benny pointing at the blonde girl. "And that is Sarah."

Sarah was the tan girl with dark hair.

"Right, I know Sarah, Ethan told me so much about her," I said sarcastically.

"Shut up," said Ethan.

"Well I am babysitting him and Jane tonight, maybe you may want to come," said Sarah.

"Whoa, Ethan your girlfriend asked me out what should I say?"

"Cody, why are you so annoying?" said Ethan.

"My mom tells me the same thing," I said. "Also Rory bit me last night so I am now a vampire."

"You're what?" said Sarah getting angry.

"Rory bit me so now I am a vampire," I repeated.

"Did you drink from human blood?"

"Sadly yes."

"When I get my hand on Rory he will be dead even if immortal."

"Sarah, calm down," said Benny.

Benny's words did not calm her down she went to the table Rory was sitting at and I wanted to look way but the suspense was looking exciting. Rory ran off at vampire speed while Sarah went after him. It seemed real typical of what they were doing but I just let them do it until food trays at the lunch line started being knocked down from their speed. Half of the lunchroom was covered in food.

I decided to leave the cafeteria.

I got home to find my mom, dad, and brother to be doing what they normally do my brother was in my room reading my spiderman and green lantern comics.

"Hi, Cody, how was your first day of school?" said my mom.

"Nothing special, I did make a lot of new friends and we are going to hang out tonight."

"Who are your new friends besides Rory?"

"Benny, Ethan, Sarah, and Erica."

"Wow that's a lot of friends, where are you hanging out?"

"At Ethan's house Sarah has to babysit."

"Okay but just make sure to do your homework first."

"Mom, how did you know I had homework?"

"Every mother knows."

I didn't want to think about that right now. My mom was now arguing with my dad on where to put the bookshelf. There is something I really wanted to do since I became a vampire. I really now want to scare Jacob. I want to get my revenge on him. Scaring a twelve year old would be so easy to do. I went upstairs and down the hall. The door to my bedroom was at the end. I opened to see Jacob on my bed not reading my spiderman comics but captain America.

"Hey, Jacob what are you doing?" I said with an evil smirk on my face.

"Why do you care?" said Jacob.

"I care because you know you are not supposed to read them," I said still smiling.

"Just shove off."

"But, Jacob, I want to show you something."

"What?"

I flashed out my two inch long vampire fangs while my eyes turned yellow.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jacob screamed.

"You see, Jacob, I'm a vampire and I'm really thirsty I need a drink."

"Get away from me. Where did you go?" Jacob said when I was out of his sight.

"I'm right here," I said poking him on his shoulder behind him. I put him in a trance which vampires could do and then he got out remembering what he thought was a dream.

"Get away from me!" shouted Jacob.

"What are you talking about?" I said.

"You're a vampire," said Jacob.

"No I'm not," I said.

I showed Jacob my teeth with no fangs in them but he ran out of my room a little scared. It now made me feel happy that I scared Jacob since we are now even. But I still have to scare him more if I want to actually get even with him. I still wanted to go to Ethan's house because mom said it was a good thing for me making new friends.

I put my shoes on and went outside into the night. I started walking and then I thought of something. Rory could fly so then that meant I could fly. I got into a position to fly and I jumped. I thought in a moment I would crush my head on the cement but I just jumped. I didn't feel the ground on my feet. I opened my eyes to see a cloud passing me and I was flying. This was so strange. Everything was about the size of toy cars while being up here. I wasn't hard controlling the flying.

I did a few flips in the air and went past a couple of blocks on low ground. I made sure no one could see and that I had good hiding places. Everything looked safe to me. The sun was going down so I had to get there fast. But the weird thing is that my vision was perfect in low light. Usually humans have bad vision in the dark but vampire vision is perfect.

I saw his house. It was like what he told me. A small house with a mahogany color, it was starting to get a little cold so I thought I should make it there. Benny told me at school that I could just come on in but when I tried to get in I felt a burning shock. Then I remembered vampires have to be invited in by the owners of the home.


	4. Paranormal Activity

Chapter 4

I couldn't get in but Ethan invited me in where I saw Benny, Rory, and Sarah. They were all in the lounge room talking about personal vampire stuff you may not want to know about. I decided to sit with them and talk with them.

"Rory why did you bite him?" said Sarah.

"Because if I don't drink blood I would die," said Rory.

"Guys stop fighting about it, I may be a vampire but for now let's just not talk about it," I said.

I looked down the hall to see Benny on the phone. Benny put down the phone to his shoulder to talk to us.

"Does anyone want a topping of choice?" said Benny.

Benny was ordering pizza which is what Sarah said he always did when she babysat. Still that word cracks me up.

"No, Benny we do not want anything," said Sarah.

"Suit yourselves."

Benny went back on the phone ordering toppings for his pizza. Myself I just sat there. This is not really the fun thing about babysitting. Rory told me babysitting here is always exciting.

"What should we do now?" said Rory.

"We could watch movie," said Sarah.

"I'll get the popcorn," I said getting up.

Ethan told me that the popcorn was in the top cabinet which had the movie theater butter. I followed the instructions and put it in the microwave for the correct time. I pressed the start button and the microwave lit up with heat.

Rory was near the blue ray player deciding which movie to watch.

"Cody what movie do you want to watch, paranormal activity or child's play 1?"

"It's your choice. Just find one you like and put it in," I said.

"Paranormal activity, great choice, Cody!" said Rory hitting me on the shoulder.

Rory put it in the blue ray player and pressed play some movie a about this couple and the lady has this thing with demons and other stuff. I have seen this movie like twelve times but didn't want to ruin Rory's fun. The screaming of the girl and the guy is like 'what the frick is going on.' I just hope Rory doesn't get us a Ouija board.

The movie was starting to get a little boring until out of nowhere the TV started to turn all snowy. Then the lights where flickering on and off.

"What's going on?" said Sarah?

"It's the demons!" shouted Rory.

"No more scary movies for Rory," said Sarah.

"Maybe it's the power box," said Ethan.

"I'm not sure; I feel it's something different," I said.

I looked around and had this strange feeling that something was there and it was messing with us somehow.

"Are you sure it is not a demon?" said Rory.

"Rory shut up it's just a movie!" shouted Sarah.

The lights kept flickering and there was no answer to what was going on. I myself was getting second thoughts about this and the movie. Great now I'm turning into Rory. We all decided to stay in a group and walk around to find some clues.

Rory stayed in the middle with his eyes in fear. Well I was also a little nervous because I never really want to be in these messes. Then after that this scarier thing happened. All of the kitchen appliances were starting to float in midair. That really freaked me out. They just stayed there in midair while everyone was watching.

I really wanted to run out screaming but I was frozen in fear. I couldn't leave and I couldn't walk and run. The stuff just stayed in the air and did nothing. I decided to stay still until the stuff gently went onto the ground. We all got out of group.

"That was strange," said Sarah.

"Oh man that pizza is so going to be free," said Benny.

"Benny now is not the time to talk about pizza," I said.

I walked back into the living room to find everyone else.

"What do you think was going on?" said Ethan.

"One of us is haunted by a demon," said Rory.

"Rory you are talking about a stupid movie."

"No I'm not it was real, they were using real cameras."

"They just make it look real to scare you."

"Well I am officially scared."

"You're always scared of everything."

Ethan and Rory kept having the conversation for the whole night. This night was strange, no wonder Rory kept saying these babysitting jobs are not normal. I kept quiet most of the time and didn't want to join any fights at the moment. Ethan's parents came home a few minutes later and that's when we all decided to leave. Weird night but I guess being a vampire always has weird nights like these. I went home at vampire speed. Another night of my immortal life is gone and I have forever more days to live. I was already in the park until I heard something I felt a strange rumbling in the ground. Earthquake? No it was some kid doing it. He was using some kind of magic. I'm not sure what but he must have been mad about something. I kept looking at I saw cracks in the ground. I floated up in the air so the cracks wouldn't get me. I stayed there making sure he wouldn't find me and I kept still watching him perform his magic stunts.

I decided to run back home and not tell my parents or my brother anything what happened last night. I used to be a normal kid but now I'm not anymore, I'm a vampire I will always look fourteen forever but I will get older I will just look fourteen. I got home to my house and went into my bedroom. Vampires don't sleep as much but I decided to rest my eyes in case if I do go to sleep.

That was a weird thing that kid was doing in the park. It could have been something he was doing because he was mad or he could of been doing it for evil.


	5. The Mage

Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I do not own "My babysitter's a vampire" the rightful owners are teletoon and Disney

I was already waiting for the sun to come up last night could have been one of the biggest thrill rides I have been on. I got dressed and told my parents that I was walking to school. Today I was seeing flyers around town that said 'Whitechaple town fair.'

I never knew this town had fair since this is pretty much my second day here. The fair was a few days from now so I thought maybe I should go. But right now is another boring day of school. Good thing I got that math sheet done. I went into the school and found Rory playing on his Nintendo while Ethan and Benny were discussing Pokémon. I guess this was going to be a normal for so far even with being a vampire.

I got my books out of my locker and I had to turn in my math sheet for the day. I sighed and went into the classroom. Another day of writing notes about equations and other stuff that didn't really seem important to me.

At lunchtime I sat down with everyone else but Erica seemed to be gone for the day.

"Hey, Cody," said Sarah.

"Hey," I said back. I didn't really want to talk to them yet of what I saw last night.

"Hey, Cody do you have your Pokémon cards with you?" asked Benny.

"Sorry, Benny I forgot them," I said back.

"That's okay, I would have taken your Weedle for a Charizard. I have way too many of them. I need a Weedle for assistant attacks."

"I'll try to find them as long as my brother doesn't ruin them."

I was still thinking about what happened the other night. I just can't seem to get it out of my head. It's stuck painfully in my memories, the memories that will last for eternity. But then everyone started looking at me.

"Cody, are you okay?" said Sarah.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What made you think something's wrong?"

"Well you are trying to hide your face and your cheeks are read."

"Okay fine this is something you can't tell anyone."

"We won't tell," said Ethan.

"Okay, well last night when I was going home from your house. In the park was some kid a few years older than us and he was doing something. He was saying stuff in some ancient language which was making the ground shake."

"Are you sure it wasn't Benny because he is a spellmaster," said Ethan.

"Benny is a spellmaster?" I said.

"Yeah my grandma is too but my parents aren't."

"I think there is another one he was wearing these robes too."

"He may be some kind of mage. Does he go to this school?" said Benny.

"No he doesn't I never seen him around here. I don't see him anywhere at this moment."

"Where can we find him?" said Sarah.

"Last time I saw him in the park."

"So I guess we're going to the park tonight," said Rory.

"You can come if you want to," I said in a weird way.

Rory got excited and out of his seat.

"Awesome I have to practice my monkey screech on the monkey bars."

"Was it wrong that I invited Rory?" I said to Sarah.

"I think it kind of was."

I smacked myself in the face and got up to talk to Rory.

"Rory before you go on the monkey bars we have to observe what this kid is doing."

"Oh man I really wanted to do that."

"Maybe next time."

I went back to sit down with everyone else. Sarah was talking with Erica while Benny and Ethan were debating over better Pokémon cards. I have only been here for one day and it already feels like I have been welcome. They feel more like family than my own. My parents are always working and never have time for me or Jacob. Also Jacob hates me.

I went back to my locker to pick up my books for history. Today we were learning about the history of Whitechapel. Sarah told me a little history in class that her ex boyfriend Jessie used to be an evil vampire but her and Benny and Ethan destroyed him. This observing we are doing with this magic kid may be dangerous so we always have to be ready.

I am ready myself for this even though we could all get killed. I got out of class after that hour and a half and went to my locker to get my stuff to go home for the day. I could be gone all night because of what we may be doing. The last school bell rung and everyone got let out for the day. We still all had to do our homework.

I got home and sat at the dining room table. This was a multiple choice packet we had to take home every night from now. I looked at the packet and it seemed all blurry, these multiple choice questions were hard but I had to do them. I finished later and went upstairs. My brother wasn't in there which was a good thing. I opened my window and started to fly. I forgot to close it but I had no worries. I felt weak so I needed something to eat. Found some girl walking and made an attack. The blood tasted warm and rich, almost like candy.

I walked into the park where I found everyone even Rory. We went up into the trees to find out what was going on. We didn't see the kid for a while so Ethan and Benny started play rock paper scissors

"Sarah, do you see anything?" I said.

"Yeah, over there it looks like some boy," said Sarah.

"It may be him we should get ready."

We kept looking at him and it was the same boy he was in his brown robes and started saying this weird things.

"Come my minions please rise, our attack on mankind must be done. The mortals have betrayed us and would not accept us for who we are. My minions, on the night of the fair we shall start our hunt to destroy every human in mankind, come my minions, come."

That's when it started to get bad.


	6. Minons and Magic

Chapter 6

"Rise my minion's mankind shall be destroyed, time is running out."

I was just looking at some kid who was summoning minions to destroy mankind. I thought I would never see something like this in my life but there is, right in front of me. He rose his hands up in the air and kept saying these words that may be in an old language.

"What is he doing?" said Sarah.

"Looks like some sort of dark magic," I said.

"Can we get pizza after this?" said Rory.

"Rory!" we all shouted together.

I kept watching making sure the magic kid didn't know that we were watching him. Then I felt it again. It was the rumbling of the ground which was from last night. It's happening again. This time I saw cracks running through the ground, opening up to red streams of light

"Come my minions!" shouted the boy again.

His minion's did not look human. They looked monstrous and demonic. They were all read with reptile like snouts but with human fingers and legs. They had purple tongues and were wearing the same robes the boy was wearing.

"Welcome my friends, it has been over two thousand years since we last met. We have a plan which will fulfill our prophecy. Every human being had always betrayed us, now we get revenge. At midnight we shall begin the hunt for every human on this planet and destroy them."

"On what day shall we cause our terror?" said a minion.

"It will be in one week, on the night of the fair. Tons of people will be there. We can do it at exactly midnight on Saturday, the day of the red moon."

I keep watching the conversation. I couldn't believe that something like this could actually be happening. I'm actually doing a thing which could end me up getting killed. My mom would freak if she knew this was happening. Benny and Ethan kept watching making sure nothing was happening.

"ATCHOO!"

Rory just sneezed, we all stood there frozen in fear, I couldn't move at the moment to run away. If I did then I would get caught and killed. The boy looked around after the sneeze but then went back to the conversation.

"Just be there at midnight!" shouted the boy to his minion.

I keep watching nothing exciting right now but should be here at any moment.

"What should we do right now?" I said.

"There's nothing that I think we can do, we can't just barge in," said Ethan.

"Could they also be the problem to the floating appliances and electrical currents?"

"At this point I don't know but in our house there could be some kind of ghost, Benny knows when he see's traces of magic."

"Benny, what traces to do magic leave behind?"

"Sometimes you small dents or strong smoke fumes."

"Small dents, what does that mean."

"The traces are hard to explain but I could find some traces, I need a potion to find it, I could call my grandma."

"Great call your grandma, we need as much information as possible."

"But how do we get away?" said Sarah.

"Sarah, were vampires, we can get away," said Rory.

"I was talking about Ethan and Benny."

"Oh, I never thought about that."

"Yeah so I guess we may have to do some sneaking."

"Can we put him and minions in a trance?" I said.

"I don't think so, his magic could be strong enough to block it."

All of us were still looking, this kid would never leave, how is he doing it? Then I heard it that got me even more scared.

"Master, I hear something up in the trees," said a minion.

"Fool, it is just a bird," said the kid.

"But I can smell it it's not a bird."

"Then what is it?"

"They smell like humans."

"Quick my minions search and capture these humans."

I looked back up at Ethan and Benny.

"We have to leave, now," I said.

"Cody is right we have to get out of here," said Sarah.

"Are we still getting pizza?" said Rory.

"Rory!"

We all got down from the tree and hidden in a bush, the kid was now forcing his minions to search for them. We all knew we had to get out of there and we all knew we had one chance. I was dripping with sweat as my heart was pounding real hard.

We walked further away until we almost got to the side of the road. No cars were on the road at the moment but we had to at least get to the sidewalk. The kid wasn't fallowing us but his minions were getting closer. They were gaining on us so we had to keep moving. We started crawling onto the grass to make it quieter. I'm not sure if it was working because they were still coming this way.

I hid behind another a tree as a minion walked up on the side of it, it's hot breath smelled sour, and I almost wanted to throw up. It had a purple like tongue between yellow razor sharp teeth. I held my breath not knowing how quieter I could be. Usually I'm a loud person but my noise frequency depended on my life. Then I felt a tickle in my nose. Oh no! Why? I was about to sneeze, I couldn't sneeze, not at this moment. I keep my breath held as the sneeze grew stronger.

I am so dead, or I'm going to be dead if I sneeze. It's coming on closer to my nose to make it. I'm really scared at this moment and I don't want it to end this way. The minion was still near me but didn't see me. I have to take deep breaths and relax which is a hard thing to do in a situation like this.

I took the stupidest choice ever and it was to run. I got up and started running. Running past the trees and the duck pond, what I didn't notice was the giant flagstone and I tripped. What I saw in front of me was a minion with his mouth open coming near me.


	7. Discovery

Chapter 7

I screamed when the minion was coming after me at full speed. I tried to run away but it caught onto my leg.

"Let go of me!" I shouted at the minion.

"Your kind doesn't deserve to exist you shall be destroyed!"

I tried to get him to let go of me but his strength was hard for me to get away. I grabbed onto his arm trying to pry it off but it didn't budge. I didn't know what to do, I was doomed, until I thought of an idea. I didn't know how the minion would react but it's worth every chance. I looked at the minion and flashed my vampire fangs. I went to his arm and bit into it.

"AHHHHH!" howled the minion in pain. "You're a vampire, you soulless creatures of the night cannot be a match for my forces!"

"What kind of forces do you have?" I said.

"Well… I don't know," said the minion.

"Okay for all of the movies where I have seen stupid minion's you are pretty stupid."

"Your insults will not defeat me. For over two thousand years our kind has been not accepted like you humans so you shall be destroyed."

"Right, well, SEE YOU LATER!"

I took off at vampire speed I saw Ethan, Benny, and everyone else still running.

"Okay," I said "Let's NEVER do that again!"

"Agreed," said Sarah.

"Are we still getting pizza?" said Rory.

That was when it got annoying.

"Rory, if you say that one more time tonight I will rip out your fangs with my bare hands."

"Wonderful use of grammar," said Rory.

Rory was kind of getting on my nerves but still he was a friend. I still saw flyers around town that talked about the Whitechaple town fair. It's also known as the night of the red moon.

"Does anyone know what the red moon is?" I said.

Benny took out his iphone and did research on Wikipedia.

"Red moon is the night of evil, it's a very rare celebration for a dark mage to start and make an accomplishment."

"So that kid we saw, it was a dark mage?"

"Yes he is," said Benny.

"Well, what more does it say about dark mages?"

"Well, about a dark mage is that they are spawns from evil themselves, they have no human blood and immortal life, they spawn these creatures called Redragons, which are monstrous creatures not similar to dragons that live in the second world they wish to be a minion of a dark mage to be accepted into immortality."

"We may be in a sticky situation," said Rory.

"I'm not sure how we can defeat it," said Sarah.

"Well there is a possible way to destroy the red moon but its extremely difficult and it could involve one of us to die. Cody, I'm not sure if we can do a plan like that."

"But there has to be a way to destroy it and defeat them."

"It's not possible if one of us dies and we destroy it, then we could all die."

"We may have to do a little research," said Sarah. "Meet me in the school library tomorrow night at five."

"But I don't want to read anything!" Rory whined.

"Rory is right we don't need books, we got Wikipedia," said Benny.

"Sometimes Wikipedia is wrong and we may have to search through old books to find something."

"Cody, when did you get so boring?"

"When I was almost eaten by a Redragon."

"Makes sense."

I got annoyed by this conversation. Rory was also disappointed because the pizza place was closed and didn't open for another two hours. The sun was starting to come up over the horizon. The paper boy was starting his job of getting papers. School didn't start for another three hours and since I'm a vampire, I don't need sleep.

I was still thinking about that research and the fair is in another five days so we have little time to get as much research as ever. My mind was focused on it and I also forgot my homework, now I am in big trouble. My house was still a few blocks away Rory and Sarah had taken off into the sky in vampire flight. I decided to run home at vampire speed leaving Ethan and Benny.

My parents wouldn't be mad that I was out last night because they have their hands on more important things such as work and things that may not be important at all. My house was just around the corner waiting for me to get inside the warm shelter. I think my brother has been traumatized by the prank I pulled on him. But then I stopped to look at another Whitechaple town fair flyer.

It says to celebrate the night of the red moon. This fair is like a celebration of the red moon. People are acting like it's a holiday. Something so evil is a holiday, I thought my eyes were going to fall out of my sockets. An evil holiday, that dark mage may use all the bodies of dead people to feed to his minions. That disgusted me. We had to stop them and fast.

I got into my house but my parents were too busy to listen. I got up into my room without my brother in there and decided to clean up my mess of spiderman comics he left out. I also still had to get ready for school. I put on a fresh t shirt and jeans. My other one was covered in dirt from being on the ground. I threw it in the laundry hamper for me to do after school. I always do my own laundry.

I went downstairs and got breakfast which was a raison oatmeal granola bar and orange juice. It's enough to get me through the day and plus its ninety five calories per serving including the orange juice (special kind of granola bar.)


	8. Symbol

Chapter 8

At school I was at my locker while Ethan and Benny were discussing not about Pokémon but their superman comics. I'm not a big fan of superman but I love spiderman and the green lantern. Batman is okay too but it just doesn't get me.

Last night still was planted in my memories. I still needed more information on the red moon to see if there is another way of destroying it besides of someone getting killed. There is four more days left until the Whitechapel town fair. I myself have to go to the library either the town library or the school library. I had to choose the town library because it was the only place where I could read in private.

To me the school library always seems loud because the librarians don't give a word about everyone in there. After two days of being in this town I have got so many new friends and have almost been killed. Whitechapel is sure a peaceful town. I got to my class where Ethan and Benny wanted something from me.

"Did you still get your Pokémon cards?" said Benny.

"Benny I was almost killed last night, if my life wasn't in danger I could of got them."

"Right."

"Hey, Cody did you get any more information about the red moon?" said Ethan.

"Not right now but after school I'm planning on going to the library."

"Plus we talked to Benny's grandma and she said she has a potion to find evidence of dark magic."

"Okay, I can see we are all going on the right track."

"Yeah, also maybe we can pick up Rory and get pizza."

"Cody, you're starting to turn into Rory."

"I need to stop hanging out with him do I?"

"Yes, you do," said Benny.

"Okay I'll see you after school in the library."

"Okay I guess we'll see you there."

I got out of class; Ethan, Benny, and Rory were not at lunch. I grabbed a tray in the lunch line and the lunch lady or lunch man I don't if the lunch person is a man or lady. I got a plate of something that was mint green color. It didn't smell like mint, more like dead rat. I have to start packing my own lunch.

I sat down with Sarah and Erica and still I was looking at my tray of vomit.

"Am I supposed to eat this with a fork or spoon?" I said.

"Then why did you pick that stuff?" said Erica.

"It was the only stuff in the lunch line."

"No one eats the hot lunch it's all mystery," said Sarah.

"I think I get that now," I said stirring it with my spoon.

"So, Cody any news?"

"Not at this moment, except I'm on the part in my comic book where spiderman is fighting doctor octopus and is being thrown to the ground about to be slaughtered."

"I meant more information on the mage."

"Oh, well not at this moment, you can with us to the library after school."

"Okay, if this happens at the fair then we have to be prepared, we need Benny's spells and all of our vampire strength."

"I'm not sure if our vampire strength is enough to stop the mage, I did more research on Wikipedia this morning and a dark mage's minions get into armies up to ten thousand."

"But there has to be some way."

"There are a few ways to kill a dark mage but it is dangerous, I'm not taking that risk."

"We may all have to take that risk but we have each other."

"Okay, Sarah you are getting way too dramatic."

"Whoa! Okay yeah that was too dramatic and disgusting."

"How was that disgusting?"

"I was about to kiss you."

"Then yeah it was too disgusting."

I looked down at my food again, if it is food then I asked the question.

"Am I really supposed to eat this?" I said.

"Well you took it and you should eat it."

"I guess that's true but I'm not going to."

I got out of my seat and took my tray to dump it out. I got to the trash can and watch the substance fall from my tray into the trash. I lost my appetite and didn't want to eat anything at the moment. After I dumped my tray out, I started to feel dizzy, something was wrong. I felt sick to my stomach and wanted to throw up but then I fell to the ground.

My stomach was camping as I saw streaks of light in my eyes, I wanted to wake up but it was like I was in a coma. I saw visions from that night, the minions and the mage. They were coming after me, they were going to kill me and my friends, and we were all in danger at this moment.

It felt like a few seconds when I opened my eyes. I was lying down in a hospital bed. My parents were not there which is what they are usually like. Ethan, Benny, Sarah, and Rory were there.

"Well he's alive, I told you guys there was nothing to worry about," said Benny.

"Where am I?" I said.

"Duh! You're in the hospital, you had us worried sick, bro," said Rory.

"Yeah, but what happened."

Sarah got up and explained.

"You passed out in the school hallway, Ethan called the ambulance and I got the nurse. All four of us got in the ambulance and we went here."

"Makes a lot of sense."

I looked down to see I was in a hospital gown which is embarrassing even in front of them. Then I saw something on my arm it looked like a symbol on my arm cut into my skin.

"What is this thing on my arm?" I said.

Everyone walked up and looked.

"Oh, no this is not good," said Benny.

"Why, whats wrong?" I said.

"I saw that symbol in a spell book that's a dark symbol, you have been targeted, you're going to be next to die."

I gulped and looked down at the symbol on my arm.


	9. Research

Chapter 9

"No, no, no I can't die!" I shouted.

"It says you are going to die," said Benny.

"Is there a way to stop it?"

"Yeah there is but on the night of the red moon."

"Well then let's go."

"Wait, Cody don't get up too fast the doctor said you have to stay there."

"If my life counts on it there's no time for rest."

Everyone kept holding me down but hearing the news that I was about to die leaves a huge pit in my stomach. I'm not sure how it's going to happen, if it's going to be fast or slowly painful.

"By the way when you were passed out we went investigating at Ethan's house and found presence of dark magic all over your house, that must of cause the floating appliances and electrical outbreaks," said Benny.

"I don't find that really important at the moment right now I'm about to die."

"We know that there has to be something you can do."

"But the doctor said you should take it easy, they recommend for you to stay overnight," said Sarah.

"But I feel fine."

"It's just to be safe at this moment."

"Yeah besides we'll come back tomorrow and look inside of that water bag," said Rory.

"That's a transfusion bag," I said.

"It's so awesome!"

"How much coffee did Rory have this morning?"

"I had about fifteen cups!"

"That explains too much."

Sarah got out of her seat.

"Well, we better get going until we work something out, see you tomorrow, Cody."

I waved bye to them and I felt tired. Maybe I should go to sleep. I laid my head down on the rough pillow and decided to relax. It was kind of nice to relax for now until I felt a burning in my arm.

"Ouch!" I whispered as I got up.

I looked at my arm and the symbol on my arm was burning real bad, it started glowing red real violently and looked like it was starting to open more. Then I found out that these words were writing by themselves on my arm. I started to get scared. After the pain went away I looked back on my arm, it was two words written in all capital letters 'RED MOON.'

That had to warning where I have stop the mage. I couldn't leave at the moment so I had to wait again until tomorrow. I decided to get to sleep again. Now this time nothing was disturbing me at the moment.

I woke up the next morning feeling good, I looked on my arm to see the symbols were still there. I now remember that there is two more days until the Whitechapel town fair. Sarah and everyone else weren't back in my room so I had to stay there. I think those signs meant that I die on the night of the red moon. I had to tell them that. I heard a knock on the door and the nurse peeked in.

"I got some visitors for you," said the nurse.

"Okay bring them in."

Ethan, Benny, Sarah, and Rory all walked into the room. It was nice to see them and I got to go back home today. The Whitechaple town fair is in two days and we have to get ready for it.

"You got signed out when we came in, ready to go?" said Sarah.

"Sure, lets go."

I got out of my bed and put on my regular clothes. I was ready to go, a hospital can sometimes be like a torture chamber if something bad you knew was going to happen. I walked down the hall to the elevator where we all stepped in. Sarah pushed a button while we went down to the ground floor. Rory was looking at his iphone for text messages, the weird thing is, everyone in the group owns an iphone. Even I own one, but I left it in my pants. I checked to see my pants pockets but my phone wasn't in there.

"Has anyone seen my phone?" I asked.

"No, not that I know of," said Sarah.

"I swear I left it in my pocket."

"Then I looked at Rory, his phone had the same protection cover as mine."

"Rory, I think you have my phone."

"Oh, sorry, here you go, I left my phone at home."

I turned on my phone and tried to find more websites on dark magic. There were thousands of them on Google. I found other websites about people getting weird symbols on their arms like me and end up dying a few days later. The tension got stronger in my body. The mage is coming after me and I have no idea on how to stop them. All I know is on the night of the fair on the red moon they will destroy all of mankind to get their revenge. I want to know how they were betrayed.

Later at night I was at the library with Ethan and Benny while looking up old tales about dark magic.

"Did you find anything out?" I said.

"Not yet, I still have to find chapters on red moon history."

"This is so much worse than homework," whined Benny.

"Well we can do this or die," I said.

"Good point."

I kept looking in these huge books which were about a thousand pages. They had tons of information about dark creatures and dark magic I came across the chapter called 'History of the red moon.'

"Hey guys look at this," I said.

"What, what did you find?" said Ethan.

"The history of the dark moon started to the beginning of the thirteenth century, a mage was considered to be unpredictable person, and they could cause world peace or curse a whole town. A mage's magic was a valuable substance and mortals wanted to have such a great power. A mortals greediness started so big that they wanted mage's to help them and use them as slaves, they were used until the fifteenth century. By the end of the fifteenth century one mage had been a slave for over two hundred years and broke out and killed his owners. He used a very powerful magic which caused the peace of life into a dark reality. The moon was a mage's leader but then that day part of the moon has become evil creating the red moon."

"That's something that could kill a lot of people," said Benny.

"We have to find some way to kill his minions and him," said Ethan.


	10. Pain

Chapter 10

I got up the next morning in my bed with the giant book on face. I don't remember bringing it home, or going home. Then I got real quickly to remember that tomorrow night is the night of the fair. I got up and got dressed, my parents and brother were not home. I went out the door into the streets and ran to school at vampire speed.

I brought the book with me to school in case if I want to find out more information on this mage that I was reading about. In school Rory was playing on his Nintendo as usual but I didn't see Ethan or Benny.

"Rory, where's Ethan and Benny?" I said.

"They didn't show up today, I don't know," said Rory as he went back to playing his Nintendo system.

"Okay, so Rory I got some information last night at the library."

"Really, what did you find out?"

"A mage is unpredictable, they can be good or evil, it's like people and vampires but more dangerous."

"Oh, okay."

"Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"Were you even listening?"

"No I was not."

"You're impossible."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"Thank you."

"That was an insult."

"Thank you."

I sighed and went to class I could still see the two empty desks where Ethan and Benny sat. I got out my stuff and started to write notes. It was hard to write because I felt it again. The burning on my arm was growing bigger, it felt as if someone was burning it off with fire. I looked back down at my arm with capital letters that said 'DARKNESS OF.' I had no idea what that meant something is out to get me.

I'm next on the night of the fair, it's going to happen at midnight, and I'm screwed.

Authors note- Sorry for the short chapter, it's kind of boring, I'm just going to skip to the night at the fair. 


	11. Rollercoaster

Chapter 11

It was already seven o' clock at night and it's the time that the fair starts at, I have to get ready to go. I put on a t-shirt and jeans and jumped out the window and took flight, I could see the cars driving below and the park covered in lights, it was a really big fair, it had a giant Ferris wheel and even a rollercoaster. The roller coaster looked like it stood about a hundred feet high, the people in the cars were screaming in amusement. I dropped to the ground near the fair. I paid the entry fee to get in and that's where I spot Rory with Cotton Candy.

"Rory, do you see anything that may look like a mage or something."

"No, and Cody this is the greatest fair this town had in years."

"I can see why."

"So, Rory, what do you want to do?"

"We can go on some rides."

"I'm not a big fan of rides."

"Come on, Cody, let's get to the rollercoaster."

I followed Rory to the rollercoaster which looked like it could go into space. I always had a giant fear of big amusement park rides. I was really afraid once we got in line; Rory was excited because he had never been on this ride before. It wasn't a wood coaster it was a fast steel coaster with three loops in them. That tensed my stomach real hard.

I heard a giant rush of wind past filled with people screaming, this is my first time on a rollercoaster and I'm fourteen. We got up closer to the ride as we were waiting.

"So which row of seats should we sit?" said Rory.

"Maybe in the middle," I said trembling.

"Front seats, good idea, Cody."

Okay now I really want to kill him. We got up closer but there were still millions of people in front of us. That made me feel good for a moment but the line was moving so fast. It moved a little too fast.

We got to the front of the line and we both took our seats in the front row. Now I could see the action right in front of me. They but the safety bars over our shoulders. I was going to hang on for my life. The hissing of the giant machine made me jump.

Then something happened that made me more scared. I felt the pain again but in my other arm; it was longer than the other one. It has to be from the mage again. I looked at my right arm and it wasn't from the mage. 'CODY, HELP BENNY AND I HAVE BEEN CAUGHT BY' and that's where the message stopped. I quickly turned to Rory.

"Rory, I think Ethan and Benny are in trouble," I said.

"Cody, your stressed just let it go on the rollercoaster of emotions."

"Rory, you're not listening, they are in trouble!"

"Yeah, I heard you but you have to relax."

"We can't relax Ethan and Benny are in trouble."

After a few seconds the man pushed the button starting the rollercoaster. I held onto safety bar real tight as the cars caught onto the chain pulling them into the sky. Everything from the kid rides to the people was getting smaller and smaller as we went up into the heavens. We got to the very top where I could see everything. Tree's and lights down below, the cool breeze made me shiver. We were hanging on top of the hill until we fell.

The coaster dropped down giving me a huge lurch into my stomach as we plummeted to Earth. I held onto to the silver bard on the safety bar and screamed out of my head. Rory was smiling with his hands in the air. I kept holding on until we hit a tight curb which jolted me to the right. We went over another steep hill but smaller. I was going to puke at any moment and at this point, I really wanted to puke on Rory.

I we kept going at what felt like light speed until I saw the fatal point. The loop.

"You're insane!" I shouted.

We went over the loop which is what made me really sick. The coaster kept rushing like it was a large train trying to get somewhere on time. The wind had to be about twenty degrees. The tracks seemed to go on forever until I saw the entrance again, the care fell into the entrance as we all got out. I got out with my whole body trembling.

"That was horrible!" I shouted to Rory.

"I don't know you looked like you had a good time judging by your picture."

I went over to the computers to see my picture. My mouth was wide open and good thing my fangs were not showing. My eyes were in fear. Rory's picture he was smiling with his hands up while his hair was flying in back of him.

"I'm going to buy our picture, you want a copy?"

"No thanks," I said.

We walked out of the station back into the fair grounds. That was horrible and I am never going back on a coaster anytime soon. I went passed the bumper cars of where I may have saw something like black smoke. Must have been the rock band, and there were girls in Justin Bieber t-shirts trying to sell them while another group of girls were in Dusk t-shirts trying to sell theirs. I never knew so many fans where in this town. That must explain the Justin Bieber fan club at school. Okay I have to stop talking about Justin Bieber before my head explodes into blood and brains. Even though I'm a vampire and I have no blood.

We still had three hours until midnight, we hope to find Benny and Ethan soon. This is what really gets me worried, another risk taking adventure I have to go on besides meeting a stupid minion. I looked at the moon and it was starting to look a little pinkish. The red moon will be in a few hours and we have to get ready.


	12. Final battle

Chapter 12

We had to find Benny and Ethan fast since the red moon would be at any moment. The mayor of the town would be counting down to midnight of the red moon. How could people turn such an evil thing into a holiday? It makes no sense. We went to the podium where the mayor was about the make his speech. Rory and I sat down while we saw the mayor preparing his speech. After about an hour and half the mayor finally spoke.

"Hello is the microphone on?" said the mayor. "Okay. Everyone gather around it is time for the countdown of the red moon. But before we count down I want to make a speech. I know the red moon is considered an evil time but we can change that on this night. We never have to worry about dark magic and all of those myths and legends about this town. So I decided to countdown to the red moon."

Everyone started counting down by thirty. This was getting me real nervous they were at twenty five and Rory was counting down with them. He is stupid sometimes but I still played along. We were at twenty as I saw the moon still looking pretty pinkish but the night was still black. They kept on counting down as they got to zero. The moon started to turn to a blood red color as so the night sky. I felt a horrible pain throughout my body then I passed out.

I woke up to find myself still at the fair but I saw Ethan and Benny. Then I looked down and I couldn't believe it but it was a pit of lava. I looked up to see of who was the dark mage.

"So you are the boys that were infiltrating my plans," said the mage.

"We didn't to any of that!" Ethan shouted.

"Liar!" shouted the mage as he kicked Ethan in the face.

I looked at Ethan again and blood was coming out of his nose and mouth.

"I knew about one person who was stopping my plan and that person was you!" He said looking down at me.

I didn't know what to say. I got up all in my mind with anxiety.

"I-I never saw your plans," I said trembling.

"I can tell by you are a vampire, I know you are my minion told me about you before he died from your bite."

"That wasn't me I swear!"

"Don't play that game with me! I saw you when you got away I targeted you. That is why for the past few days you experienced pain. I sent you messages when I was finding you. You are a smart boy but not smart enough."

We were trapped in these magical ropes which are impossible to break even with vampire powers. I still looked over the platform and the pit of lava was the releasing hot gas through its bubbles. I looked back at the mage with two of his minions.

"Why are you doing this to us?" shouted Benny.

"You mortals have betrayed me, and you vampires have been helping mortals. You will all die, your family, and friends will all die with you."

"Okay I know it was bad," I shouted. "We know we shouldn't have used your magic powers for greediness, it was wrong, just please let us go and we can talk about it."

"It's too late for that now, you all die and guess what, you're first."

Then it was time. I couldn't believe that this was it. I was about to die, I was going to be pushed down this pit of lava and fall to my death. I got up and walked to the end of the platform ready to jump in. I was about to take my leap until I heard a familiar voice.

"Stop!" said the voice.

I turned around to find Sarah with Rory.

"Come to see the show?" said the mage.

"No, we did not come to see the show because it's canceled!" she shouted punching the mage in the face. I saw blood run down his nose as he punched Sarah back. I thought that was illegal.

Rory ran over to us to help us get out of our ropes.

"Minions, get him!" He shouted pointing at Rory.

"Rory, bite them they will get weak and die," I said.

Rory nodded in agreement and flashed out his fangs. He took a leap in the air and bit one on the hand. It howled in pain and started to get weak. Rory was having trouble with the other one because it was bigger and faster. Rory swerved around the minion and bit him on the shoulder. That one started to get weak and fell to the ground. But the weird thing is they both exploded into dust.

"My minions get them!" shouted the mage again.

"I'm not sure if I can take that many on my own," said Rory.

"Just try," I said.

I still looked down into that pit of lava, that kind of magic must have been powerful but there had to be some way to break the magic off the mage. Powers can be blocked but it is a real powerful magic. Rory was having problems at the point now where he was being picked up by the neck and choking.

"Rory!" shouted Sarah as she was still fighting the mage.

I wasn't in the fight but it felt like I would die at any moment until Sarah did something that I wouldn't have the guts to do. She bit the mage on the shoulder and he screamed in pain. Then something started happening, the mage started to get cracks in his skin opening up in bright yellow light it kept happening until he exploded into millions of pieces of dust.

All of the minions did the same thing and exploded into dust. Then we found out we were not on platform in a pit of lava. We were all back at the fair, the magic rope seemed to have disappeared. The moon was white and mayor and everyone else was still counting down. Ethan and Benny where in front of me while Sarah and Rory where back of me. I looked around and we all smiled.

"That sure is one crazy week for someone who just moved here," I said.

"Yeah, well it's all over," said Rory.

"Well it's getting late maybe we should get home."

"Good idea."

We both said good night and went home. On Monday at school was pretty normal, Ethan and Benny, talking about Pokémon while Rory was playing his Nintendo. I think I would like it here, with all of my new friends, I got my books out of my locker and went to class.

Authors note- There is my first story for Cody Matthews, he was a fun boy even as a vampire, through all of the adventures he may have he will still have his friends by his side.


End file.
